Hitherto, a counter has been placed in the middle of a gaming machine island containing a large number of gaming machines such as pachinko ball machines (Japanese pinball machines) and ball lending machines (which may be omitted). A bill changing machine has often been placed on the ends of a gaming machine island or provided independently of the gaming machine island.
Generally, gaming machines are managed for each gaming machine island. However, if a bill changing machine is placed independently of the gaming machine island as described above, there is a high possibility that the player changing a bill at the bill changing machine may play games at another gaming machine island. As a result, accurate data for each gaming machine island cannot be obtained.
Each gaming machine island lacks appeal and convenience attractive to players, thus failing to catch valued players.